The One With The Apothecary Table
"The One with the Apothecary Table" is the eleventh episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on January 6, 2000. The plot concerns Rachel buying an apothecary table from Pottery Barn and trying to keep Phoebe from finding out that she bought it from a chain store. The episode was directed by Kevin S. Bright, written by Brian Boyle (from a story by Zachary Rosenblatt) and guest-stars Elle Macpherson in her final appearance as recurring character Janine Lecroix. The episode and producers attracted criticism for the blatant product placement present in the story. Plot Rachel buys an apothecary table from Pottery Barn for the apartment she shares with Phoebe. Monica warns her that Phoebe hates mass-produced products and anything that does not have a history. In order to keep the table Rachel pretends to have bought it at a flea market, so Phoebe will think it is an antique. Rachel goes to Ross' place and she realizes that Ross had bought exactly the same apothecary table at Pottery Barn. Ross disguises the table with some sheets but after spilling wine over it, Phoebe discovers the apothecary table. Rachel gives the excuse that Pottery Barn copied their "original" apothecary table. Eventually, Rachel ends up buying a lot of home decor from Pottery Barn, still lying about where they were all purchased, saying it was all bought at the flea market. Ross later gives the idea of taking Phoebe to the flea market to buy something of her own. When coming back from the market, Phoebe and Rachel pass by Pottery Barn. Phoebe realizes that the window has exactly the same copy of their living room and finds out Rachel has been lying. Rachel admits she likes the Pottery Barn furniture and does not want to part with it. Phoebe notices a lamp at Pottery Barn, which is the one thing Rachel hadn't bought, she intentionally coerces Rachel to threaten to move out if she does not buy that lamp. Meanwhile, Joey and Janine go on a double date with Chandler and Monica. When they get home, Janine tells Joey that she cannot stand his friends for two days in a row (Janine thinks Chandler is "blah" and that "Monica talks very loud for a small person") and asks Joey not to go out with them the next day. However Joey and Janine give different excuses leading to Joey confessing the truth to Monica and Chandler. After a second double date, Janine again states that Monica and Chandler are very dull. Chandler and Monica hear her remarks and protest. Joey talks to Janine and says that their relationship will never work if she and his friends don't bond. Janine leaves and apologizes to Monica, which she reluctantly accepts. However, a fight ends up between Monica and Janine and they go down stairs to solve it. After realizing what happened between the girls, Chandler and Joey go watch the fight. Torn because of his feelings for Janine but knowing he did the right thing, Joey breaks up with her and Janine moves out. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elle Macpherson - Janine Lecroix James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Brian Boyle Reception Entertainment Weekly rates the episode B+, describing Janine's criticism of Monica and Chandler as inspired, and enjoying the mockery of the "omnipresent" Pottery Barn. The authors of Friends Like Us: The Unofficial Guide to Friends point out that viewers are aware that new characters will not remain on the series for long, citing Paolo, Julie, Richard Burke and Emily Waltham as examples. They further describe Janine's character as lacking personality, suggesting it is either bad writing or bad acting by Macpherson. In a 2004 feature to mark the end of the series, EW compiled a "best product placement" list, placing this episode at number one. When questioned in 2000 about why there was product placement in the episode, Peter Roth of Warner Bros. played down the criticism by stating that the deal struck with Pottery Barn "offset the high cost of production". The episode had lasting effects for Pottery Barn; in a 2004 interview Patrick Connolly of Williams-Sonoma said the "phones light up with catalog requests every time it airs" in syndication. This episode is cited in a study of product placement in television. Trivia General *This is the last appearance of Janine Lecroix in the show. *In the uncut DVD episode, in the tag scene in Central Perk, Ross and Chandler disagree that Monica could take Janine. *This is the first episode to air in the new millennium. *Monica's drinking is referenced again in this episode when Chandler says "I just tell people Monica's drunk again." Goofs *At the beginning of the episode, Joey says to his friends that he just kissed his roommate Janine, implying that this happens only moments after the previous episode. Adding the fact that when Chandler asks what happened next, he replies with "I came here to tell you guys" and that she's there waiting for him, means it must have happened at that moment. However, everyone wears different clothes than the previous episode. *While Phoebe, Ross, and Rachel were watching the movie at Ross' place, there are two glasses of wine. The glasses of wine are purple and blue, but when the camera switches position, the glasses of wine swap places. This isn't true the glasses are iridescent and cause the wine to look different depending on the angle they are viewed from. *When Chandler says "Enjoy the catalog, sweetheart." Rachel's hand is close to her face, but in the previous shot, it is not. *When Rachel, Ross and Phoebe are watching the movie, they begin to laugh, Rachel's arms are crossed. In the next shot, her hands are clapping. *When Monica and Janine hug, Monica holds the white bag with her left hand. In the next shot, the bag is now on her right hand. * When Phoebe and Rachel are looking through the window of Pottery Barn, in the HD remastered episode you can see the edge of the set on the right hand side, this would be because HD is 16:9 aspect ratio and the episode was filmed and edited for 4:3 television, and is 4:3 safe *In the credits scene, when Monica says "You go for their knees." her right hand is not holding anything and is on her knee. In the next shot, this hand is holding a green cup. * When Janine reveals her dislike for Chandler and Monica to Joey, there is a blue Gameboy Pocket on the counter-top that changes positions every time the shot returns to her Episode Navigation Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters